Kya in Wonderland
by xxNoodleGirlxx
Summary: I wrote this as a gift for /u/4256640/Death-the-Grell This was based off of a Kuroshitsuji role-play that we did for her OC, Kya. (Simm is my OC along with with the cook, Linda and the duchess Zella) We of course got the idea from the two parter episode, Ciel in Wonderland (Based on Alice in Wonderland,respectively) She also loves in Hisoka from HunterxHunter, so I threw him in
1. Chapter 1

Kya sat on the operating table, watching each person dressed in scrubs preparing to cut her open. The operating room was bone chilling cold as the light above shined in Kya's eyes. She looked over to the red headed to her left and clutched his gloved hand tightly. Grell had made a promise to stay by her side during the whole procedure. He placed a kiss on her hand and smiled down at her as different types of fluids and medicines flowed through her veins.

As her vision began to blur, Kya thought she saw something rather questionably appear on Grell's head. It almost looked like...no wait, it was, red bunny ears! Grell had sprouted red bunny ears out of no where! A confused, and slightly horrified, Kya looked around to see if anybody else had noticed, only to find that everyone in scrubs had disappeared.

The red rabbit gave Kya a quick wink then hopped out of the door. Kya crawled off of the operating table and ran out the door after pulling the IVs and wires out of her arm. The hallway seemed to stretch longer and longer as she chased after the hopping reaper.

"Grell, wait up!"

Her voice carried on without reaching his ears. Grell hopped his way outside and jumped down into what looked like a giant rabbit hole int the ground. The last thing Kya saw were his red rabbit ears being engulfed by the ground. She wasted no time jumped in after him.

The farther Kya fell, the more she realized that this probably wasn't an ordinary rabbit hole that she jumped into. As she continued to fall deeper and deeper, many types of unique clocks surrounded her. The sounds of off key ticking echoed and bounced off of the walls. Kya reached out to touch one as it soared beside her, almost as if it was standing in place. Suddenly, the bottom of the hole appeared below her and painlessly broke her fall.

Kya looked at her surrounds to see that she was now in a room that consisted of nothing but a tiny, little door and a kitchen table set with different types of cakes sitting atop. Before she could get up, she thought she might of saw a little red dot moving across the floor. With a closer look, she could see that the tiny dot was actually a tiny Grell!

The tiny Grell ran right past Kya without saying a word and went right through the tiny door. Kya tried to go after him, but realized the door was obviously too small for her to go through. She sat back with a huff.

"How am I supposed to follow you now?" She asked herself.

"Why the cake of course!" an answer blared from behind. The voice it belonged to almost sounded like Simm's.

Kya turned around to see that it was indeed Simm! Though she was dressed rather questionably. Not only was she wearing a fancy, purple dress, something she never would wear, but she had what looked like mouse ear on top of her head and a tail to match twitching behind her. She was sitting legged on the table with the cakes surrounding her.

Puzzled, Kya walked up to the tabled and looked at Simm the mouse.

"Oh do try some, and with a cup of tea!"

Simm stuffed a bite of cake into her her mouth, getting frosting all over her face. Kya looked around at just how many of the sweets there were.

"You don't like eating all of this sugar, Simm, why are there so many?" She asked.

The mouse merely giggled, with crumbs of the cake flying out of her mouth.

"Why there for you, Alice!" was her answer, "We've been waiting for you!"

Kya raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Alice? Who's Alice? "

Before she could get her answer, she eyed a beautifully decorated cake that was labeled with a tag with the words 'eat me' printed upon it. Simm then layed across the table and handed a piece of it to her.

"I saved this one just for you Alice! Go on, eat it!"

Kya couldn't help but smile at her friend as took the plate from her friend. She then took a small bit and stuck it into her mouth. However, she felt a thick heaviness in her chest before she could even taste the cake and began to cough. This made Simm frown.

"What's the matter, don't you like it?"

Kya pounded at her chest to get the coughing to stop. When it finally subsided, she noticed two things that were quite off. Not only was her hospital gown gone, but she was now in a frilly blue dress with black and whie stripped stocking sliding up her legs. But that wasn't even the strangest thing, no. Kya looked up and realized she had completely shrunk down, almost to the size of a marble.  
Simm, who was now the size of a skyscraper compared to Kya, had begun to cry giant, heavy ears.

"And after all the trouble I went to make it for you!"

Her tears quickly flooded the floor as Kya struggled to stay afloat. "No Simm! The cake was good I promise!"

This only made the mouse cry even harder, her tears swallowing the room in a violent flood.

"And now I'm too big to be your friend!"

Kya did her best to avoid being splashed upon by her friend's enormous tears, but to no avail. Before the watery prison could pull her under, she noticed a glass object floating beside her that she had never seen before. She plucked it from the water to see it was a jug of sparkling liquid with another tag with the words 'drink me' printed upon it. Hoping for the same results as before, Kya threw it it at the whipping giant mouse.

"HERE, DRINK THIS!" she called out. "IT'S TINY AND PRETTY!"

These words alone perked Simm up and she ceased her crying. She caught the tiny jug with one hand, being careful not to break it.

"Oooh, so sparkly!"

She drank the liquid in one small drop. As she did, she completely vanished from sight.

A panicked Kya kicked her legs to swim to the top as a wave of water swallowed her up and forced her under. She then felt a pair of hands grab her from above and hoist her from out of the water to a wooden surface. She sputtered and coughed out the water trapped within her lugs and opened her stinging eyes to see that she and Simm were sitting in a small roe boat.

"YOU DID IT ALICE!" the mouse exclaimed.

Kya sat up and noticed that the room had completely disappeared. Instead, everything had been replaced by nothing but water and an open sky. "

Where are we now?"

Simm had started rowing the boat through the endless lake of salty water.

"Why, where in Wonderland of course! Where else would we be?" It was as if the thought had never come across her.

Kya looked at her surrounding with the feeling of awe and confusion, and a little bit of fear.

"Wonderland?"

As she wondered out loud, she heard the sound of splashing coming from behind her. Turning towards the sound, she gasped as she saw none other than Grell running across the water, going right past them without so much as a glance.

"GRELL!" Kya called out as she stood up from the boat. Again, the sound didn't reach his fuzzy red ears. Simm the mouse looked backed at Grell with a frown.

"How do you know the red rabbit, Alice?" she asked.

The question made Kya blush. She stuttered without taking her eyes off of Grell.

"H-H-He's my boyfriend."

Simm shot up as a great gasp of air sucked into her lugs and echoed throughout the room in utter shock

"The red rabbit is a HE and not a SHE?! It's so obvious how could I not see!"

Kya ignored her friend's sudden realization and went to chase after Grell, who was now playfully skating across the water as if it were a frozen ice rink. However, as soon as she stepped out of the boat, she sank right back into the water and was once again pulled under. Simm gasped once again.

"Oh no, I've lost Alice!" she panicked. "What on earth would I tell the palace?!"

The sky above disappeared as Kya sank further into the watery abyss. She desperately reached out her hand hoping to catch on to something, anything that could pull her back to shore. Though she didn't really expect to catch hold anything, something slipped into her hand and pulled her close. Kya opened her eyes to see it was none other than Grell, holding both of her hands. He guided her back to the top with the blue sky opening back up to her vision. Before she could wonder where he was taking her, the red rabbit gave Kya another wink and vanished, out of sight.

As the rabbit disappeared, Kya floated to the top and took in a large gasps of air to fill her lungs. She looked around to see that she was no longer in an endless ocean, but a standard sized swimming pool. She swam to the edge and pulled herself out.

"What is this place?" she wondered out loud.

An unexpected voice answered, "It's none other than a lake of sorrow."

Kya looked over to see the last person she would expect. Sebastian, sitting on a rather large mushroom. Something else that didn't escape Kya's notice was that his lower half was that of large caterpillar. Not that these oddities bothered anymore anyway. He put the stem of a hooka into his lips and inhaled the vapor.

Kya walked over to the caterpillar as she wiped the water from her face. "L-Lake of sorrow?"

Sebastian the caterpillar exhaled the red vapor without so much as passing her a glance. "It is made of tears is it not? Yours perhaps?"

Kya looked back at the pool. "M-My tears?"

"It is clear to see that you've been through more than your fair share of hardships."

Sebastian put the stem of the hooka back to his smirking mouth as a door appeared beside the mushroom he was laying on. The door flew open with nothing but darkness leading to the other side. Curiosity took over Kya once again as she approached the door and looked at the other side before glancing back at the caterpillar. "

..Do you know where this door leads to?" she asked.

Sebastian let the smoke in his lungs flow into her face as he spoke. "Who can say, I've never left this spot."

Kya, growing annoyed, coughed out the second hand smoke and waved her hand to prevent herself from breathing in any more. As the smoke dissipated from her eyes, she saw two little creatures approaching the door. She then realized they were two little babies, crawling into the door. Both babies had what looked like red tuffs of hair planted on their little leads and piercing green/ yellow like eyes. They babbled their baby talk as they crawled their way through the door.

"Hey, you shouldn't go in there!"

Kya ran through the door and after the babies with the darkness of the other side now surrounding her. Sebastian looked back at her with a chuckle.

"Best of luck to you then, Alice.."

Kya continued to follow after the two babies but slowed down as a dimly lit room appeared in front of them. She watched as the babies crawled over to a woman who was sitting down by a burning fireplace. The woman stirred into a kettle that burned above the fire place with a large wooden spoon. She looked over with a small smile as she saw the babies crawling towards her. As Kya walked into the room, she heard a small explosion of a childlike giggle coming from behind her.

"There you two are!" The voice exclaimed.

Kya turned around to see a little girl, dressed in rather fancy robes, sitting upon a wooden thrown that was far too big for her small size. Her hair was jet black and sat against her pale yet beautiful features, almost like Sebastian...

"Who are you?" Kya asked.

The little girl giggled once again excitedly kicked her little feet.

"I am the duchess!" She then pointed over to the woman stirring in the kettle and the two red headed babies beside her. "And she's my cook, and those two are my cousins!"

The cook gave a quick wave to Kya before giving cookies to each of the babies. Kya gave a frown as she turned towards the cook.

"Are they your children?" She asked. The cook shook her head.

"I'm afraid their mother has abandoned them."

Kya watched as the babies happily munched on their cookies given to them. "I'm just glad they found a place to stay.."

The cook smiled. "As am I.."

Her smile along with the duchess' vanished as a the sound of a cathedral bell echoed throughout the city, making the little duchess squeak out an 'uh oh.'

Kya frantically looked around to see what invoked their panic. "What is it?!"

The cook spoke without turning her attention away from the sound. "You are new here aren't you Alice? The king and queen of hearts are about to but someone on trial."

"A trial?! For what crime?!" Kya gasped.

The duchess added, "The king and queen kill mommies who abandoned their babies since they lost hers.."

A mixture of rage and panic washed over Kya. "That's not right! I have to stop them!" With that, Kya headed out the door and into a rather dark forest with the castle in sight, off in the distance. The little duchess excitedly waved her arm at Kya as she once again disappeared.

"BYE BYE ALICE!"

The forest grew darker and quieter the farther Kya walked. No patch of sunlight, no gust of wind, no sound of any forest creature scurrying along in the woods, just a dark empty trail waiting ahead of her.

By this point, Kya's rage had begun to die down, as well as her running as she wined down to catch her breath. It was then that a dark chuckle broke through the thick trees and echoed throughout the forest. Kya's limbs clenched up and froze as the maniacal sounding laugh reached her ears. She looked around desperately to find the owner of the voice when it suddenly spoke up.

"My my Alice, you look lost."

Then there he was, appearing out of thin air, sitting cross-legged in the nearest tree. "You could use some help."

Though he had the ears and the twitching tail of a cat, he had the face and figure of a well-built man. His red hair was spiked upward, giving the allusion of burning fire, his golden eyes sharp enough to pierce right through Kya's soul. Judging by his attire it was apparent that he enjoyed a good card trick as well as next magician, for diamonds, clubs, hearts and aces were patched along his rather feminine outfit. This was confirmed as he shuffled a deck of cards in his clawed hands. What struck a cord with Kya the most was the wicked grin that split across his face.

Kya brought herself out of her trance and took a couple steps back. "Lost, but I didn't even know where I was going from the start." She took her gaze off of the mysterious feline as her thoughts came to a certain rabbit. "I'm just looking for Grell."  
The thick sound of shuffling cards shattered the silence of her left ear as the cat suddenly appeared at her side. "So, it is the red rabbit you seek?" He asked, bringing his hands together and making the deck disappear. "Why would you want to follow him?" Kya blushed at his question.

"He's my boyfriend, plus he said he would always stay with me." Before Kya could take two steps towards the castle, the sly cat appeared in front of her, blocking her way. "And you're sure you know where you're going?"

Kya sighed. "No. But then again life can be like that, you never know where you're going until you get there."

The cat's normal grin grew even wide, as if he were aroused by her answer. "And that's the most important rule of wonderland!"

And just like that, the cat vanished with a puff of red smoke. The only thing left in his place was a joker card from his desk, with none other than a leaping jester drawn on the front.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kya made her way out of the thick branches of the forest, something caught her eye at the opening. A rather long table set up with many teacups and steaming teapots scattered about. At different ends of the table sat three oddly dressed gentlemen. "Okay whose next?" She wondered. "My old collage professor?

But to her surprise, Kya saw than one of the men was none other than her manager, William T. Spears, dressed in a colorful looking suit with the giant ears of a hare sprouting from either side of his head. The second man looked like her co worker, Ronald Knox, with his head resting on the table (Typical) the only thing out of the ordinary with him were the mouse ears sticking out of his head and a twitching tail. The last man at the far end happened to be the old Undertaker himself. Nothing seemed too far off about him (no more than usual anyway) except for his choice in clothing.

The three men hadn't looked up from their teacups as Kya approached the table. Undertaker took a sip of his tea before finally speaking up.

"Sorry dearie, there's no more room."

"No more room." William repeated.

Kya raised an eyebrow at their claims as she looked at the many seats around the table that were clearly empty. "Weird"  
Ronald shifted in his seat as if he heard Kya's comment. "Come now, how could you say that?"

Not wanting to put up with any more nonsense, Kya turned her back and began to walk away. She stopped as she heard Undertaker cackled from behind her. "It was merely a joke, there's plenty of room!" His slender fingers picked up one of the many chipped teapots and poured the bitter hot liquid into a tiny cup. "Sit sit, have a cup of tea!" He then motioned to the seat across from himself.

Kya shrugged and took the Undertaker's offer by taking a seat. Maybe one of these men saw Grell pass through and know which way he's headed. She cleared her throat and sat up. "H-Have any of you seen the Red Rabbit?"  
The March Hare (A.K.A Will) was the only one who was fazed by her question. He took a sip from his cup. "And what business do you have with that foul creature?" He asked without looking up at her.

Kya's cheeks puffed at his blunt question. "He's not foul, he's my b-boyfriend." A blush swept across her face as she stuttered. "Last I checked he didn't like you either." The Marche Hare's ears twitched as he placed his tea down, his sharp eyes finally met hers.

"That rabbit is a disgrace to me."

Before Kya could shoot back, the Undertaker appeared before her, plopping a cup of tea in front of her. "How do you take or tea, dear Alice? One cup or two?" He took a handful of sugar cubes and proceeded to dump them into her tea.

"That's way too much sugar!" Kya gasped as drops of tea spilled onto her dress. "Besides, I'm not much of a tea drinker-"

"Ssshh, look into the cup"

Kya watched the sugar cubes dissolve into the tea, but what it was replaced by she didn't expect. A picture appeared into the teacup, a picture of her to be exact, in a wedding dress. The picture then changed to another of herself but this time in a 19th century costume performing on stage.

Though she wasn't sure what to think, Kya didn't take her eye off of the cup. "Why are all of these of me?" The Undertaker cackled as he dumped in another handful of sugar cubes. "Its of what to come and nothing more."

The pictures started to change more rapidly with one being of Grell in a Red Death costume with her on stage, then one of her as a grim reaper's recruit, then lastly, a ghostly picture of her dear friend Simm, looking nine months pregnant with no sign of color or health on her face.

Kya shot up from her seat as she gazed upon the picture. "What's wrong with Simm?" She then saw a picture of Will standing over the almost dead looking Simm. Her eyes snapped to the now accused March Hare. "I knew you were no good!" She screamed angrily. "I'm glad I like rabbits better than Hare!"

With a nerve being hit, the March Hare's ears twitched in annoyance as he straightened his glasses. "Well it's good you know the difference you ignorant-"

"Quiz time!" The Undertaker interrupted as he threw out Kya's tea. "You're first question, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"W-Why is a raven like a writing desk." Taken back by the sudden randomness, Kya scratched her head as she answered. "They're not alike at all, one is an animal and the other is merely a desk."

She was then startled as the March Hare slammed his hands onto the table and shoot up from his seat. "That young lady is cheating!" He raised his voice as he pointed at her. "I'm afraid we'll have to disqualify you from this round."

Kya stomped her feet as his absurdness. "Cheating, you call being intelligent cheating?"

The Undertaker's soothing cackle once again quieted everyone down. "Now now, I suppose we can excuse this round." He then stood up onto the table and made his way towards her, knocking over every cup and pot in the way. "We are celebrating something special after all."

Kya watched him as he approached her. "Special, what's so special?"Her attention was pulled out from him as she heard the court bells chime from the palace. "Oh no!"

The sleeping Dormouse twitched in his sleep as the sound of the bells echoed throughout the forest. "Looks as if the queens at it again." He sighed.

At that very moment, Grell hopped along pass the table and towards the direction of the palace. Kya took in a sharp gasps as she saw him and ran as fast as she could after him. "Wait!"

But before she could get far, the world around her vanished into pitch black. For a moment, Kya feared she might have lost her vision. That is until a blinding spotlight shined on her from above. Looking down to shield her eyes, she noticed she was standing behind a podium in a dark courtroom. "How did I get here?' she wondered. A second spotlight shined across the room to a fancy dressed couple, both of which had decorative masquerade ball masks covering the top half of their serious faces. 'The King and Queen of Hearts!'

The king stared at her with deep soulless eyes as he spoke up first. "Order! The court is now in session!" His jeweled hand motioned towards Kya. "The accused Alice against the people of Wonderland!" 'Accused? She thought. 'What on earth could they have against me?' Kya wasted no time in defending herself. "And what exactly is my crime?" The king glared at her. "You stand accused of abandoning your friends in a time of need!" "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The queen chimed in.

That was more than Kya could take. She leaped from the podium stand and stood before the king and queen. "I would never abandoned them, even if I couldn't be with them, they would understand!" "And do you have any proof of this statement?" the queen asked, not amused. "Do you have any witnesses?" Kya backed up as she struggled to think of a single person there in Wonderland who would vouch for her. "No, not that I know of." The queen smirked. "THEN OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Before Kya could say a prayer, Simm the Mouse appeared before the court, now wearing a lawyer's outfit and holding a briefcase in her hand. "I will defend Alice!" Kya was caught off guard by her friend's sudden appearance. "What the hell, Simm, have you been watching Law and Order?" The mouse giggled. "How do you think I got my license?" She then cleared her throat and put on a serious face. "Will the first witness come to the stand?"

As called, Sebastian the Caterpillar flew to the witness stand with his newly developed butterfly wings. Surly he wouldn't be much help. "Oh, this is hopeless." She wined, laying her head in her hands in despair. Sebastian smirked, not once looking up from the hookah stem. "Ah yes, Alice is a marvelous person indeed." The little duchess from suddenly appeared next to the witness stand, clutching the two red headed babies. "She brought back my cousins for me!" she vouched happily.

Next appeared the Undertaker, back in his original attire and snickering like a mad man. This gave Kya a small ray of hope, seeing as he knew of what was to come, he could somehow prove her innocence. "Your majesties, please listen for a moment." Before she could continue, the Undertaker's laughing cut in between them. He circled his way around the king and queens thrones, fiddling cubes of sugar in his fingers. "Poor Alice has some tough roads ahead of her, I'm afraid." "Then would you be willing to face them all?" the king asked. Kya nodded. "Of course. I may not be able to perform in the future, but as long as I have my friends with me, I will find something else to do with my life."

An unexpected voice answered her from behind. "Oh, how could you not be able to perform with that precious voice of yours?" Kya jumped back to see none other that Grell standing behind her, a genuine smile pulled on his pale lips. Kya's eyes overflowed with tears as all of her emotions hit her at once. "Grell… no one's ever believed in me. Not my mother before she went insane, not my father when he was alive…but I love them and need their support."

The king's voice suddenly changed to a soft, yet familiar tone. "And you have it, Kya." He then slipped off his mask, only to reveal himself to be Kya's deceased father. "Your mother and I are so proud of you." Out of all the surprises she came across on her journey thus far, this was the one that she never would have suspected. Kya could hardly form the words as she looked upon her father. "D-D-Daddy? You're the king?" Her hopefull gaze then turned to the queen. "T-Then that means…i-it can't be…mommy?"

The queen slowly stood from her throne and walked towards her long lost daughter with graceful steps. "I am proud of what you've become, my love." Once again, Kya wasted no time. She ran full speed into her mother's waiting arms with heavy tears falling down her face. The queen wrapped her into a tight embrace and smoothed out her daughter's soft hair. "Kya, I want for you to start enjoying life again. I want you to keep moving forward." Her voice was like a small harp from Heaven to Kya's ears. "M-Mom, I'm so sorry I haven't come to see you." Kya hung her head in shame. "I've just been too afraid."

The queen merely smiled. "I know sweet heart. You have your own life to live. She lifted Kya's chin to look her in the eye. "But I'm thankful whenever I hear your voice." Overwhelmed with happiness, Kya threw her arms around her mother and hung onto her as if she were her only life force. "I love you, mom."  
A single tear fell from behind the queen's mask. "And I love you, Kya."

After what seemed like an eternity, the Red Rabbit broke the moment by touching Kya's shoulders, as if bringing her back to a disappointing reality. "Come now darling, it's time to go back." But Kya didn't want the moment to end and tightened her hold on her mother. "I can't. I'll loose one of you if I go back. I know I will." The queen gently patted her back to comfort her. "There's no way you can loose us." She assured. "We are always here for you." Kya looked up at her mother and nodded, understanding. "I love you mom." She said again. The queen kissed her daughter atop her head. "And I love you. I'll see you soon."

Kya reluctantly let go of her mother as Grell took her hand. "Come darling, you'll be waking up soon!" He then scooped Kya into his arms and leaped into the air, all the way through the ceiling as everyone left in the courtroom waved goodbye.

Kya's eyes fluttered open as dizziness filled her head. Her blurry vision made out something red as it moved beside her. "Kya darling?" It called. She recognized the blur to be Grell, smiling and standing over her as her sight became clearer. Kya looked still confused as she noticed he still had his fluffy red bunny ears. Surly he she thought he would have left them in Wonderland. She lifted a shaking finger and pointed up at the red reaper. "R-Red Rabbit?"

"What?" Grell blinked until he realized he had the ears. "Oh these, I picked these up at the gift shop for you!" He then slipped them off of his own head and onto hers. Sitting in the chair next to her was a non-mouselike Simm. Simm smiled and patted her friend's hand. "How do you feel, bud?" she asked. Kya groaned and closed her eyes again. "Tired… what hospital are we in anyway?" "Same one as before dearie." Grell answered. "But in a different room." Simm admired the paintings on the wall opposite of her "You got to love the theme." Kya opened one eye to see a mural of Alice in Wonderland painted on the wall.


End file.
